


Distracted

by dismissedchief



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, helpless gay staring, this is silly, v is very gay and cant concentrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismissedchief/pseuds/dismissedchief
Summary: Panam's very distracting and V is very much gay.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely not projecting and I definitely didnt ask Panam to explain the tools part to me three times

"Look here,"

V plants her palms on the table and leans in, eager to hear what sort of plan Panam prepared overnight. "Ok, tell me,"

"We're the wrench. The cutter is the AV. And the screwdriver is where the AV should bury its nose cone in the dust."

V isn't a gonk. She really isn't. Johnny would disagree but who cares what that dickwipe thinks anyway. What Panam is saying isn't anything complex but for some reason, it just doesn't register. Maybe it has something to do with how close they're standing or how Panam grabs the tools and moves them around on the table, her fingers surprisingly distracting.

"Now you must be wondering how we get the AV to do that."

V blinks, and has no idea how to reply when Panam's bright brown eyes lock onto hers. So she nods, drawing her brows together to look more convincing. "Mhm."

"Here- the clamp's our solution. A satwave power station."

V turns and half-sits on the table, holding one hand up before crossing her arms. "Hold up, one more time. Wrench is our car, right?"

Panam nods, and as V looks over her shoulder at the table, she explains again. "Mhm. The cutter is the AV. The screwdriver is where the AV should hit the ground. And the clamp is the satwave power station. That is, the net we use to bring the AV down."

"Wait, right, um... so the AV is that one–"

Panam rubs her forehead. "The cutter, yes."

"Aaand....the screwdriver is...."

"Where the AV should hit." V can tell Panam is getting annoyed, now speaking slowly but more firmly. Something about the change in the nomad's voice causes V's brain to short-circuit, until she finds herself observing the way the light inside the garage hits Panam's face, higlighting her cheekbones. "--......our car. The clamp is the--....." She can recognize some of the smells coming off of Panam, mostly motor oil, dirt and sweat, and V finds the smells oddly calming. Reminds her of Jackie, but confuses her with completely different feelings it gives her.

When Panam stares at her with a raised brow, V snaps out of it, although a bit too late. "Okay, uh, one more time and I swear I got it."

"Fucks sakes, V! It's not that–" With a frown, Panam breathes harshly through her nose and closes her eyes briefly to calm herself. Although admittedly short, it gives V enough time to notice and admire how Panam's eyeshadow complements her skin, wisps of her hair gently swaying and grazing her cheeks. "Okay. _Fine_. The cutter," Panam holds up the cutter, a murderous look now etched in her eyes. "Is. The. _AV_." This time V has no choice but to concentrate on what Panam is actually saying and not Panam herself. Because she values her life, thank you very much.

"The screwdriver, right here," Panam clenches her jaw, this time grabbing the screwdriver. "is where it should fucking _crash_."

V almost holds her hands up when Panam points the tip of the screwdriver to her.

Her glare not softening in the least, Panam taps her fingers on the wrench. "The wrench. Is. Our. _Car_." She grabs the clamp thats in the middle of the table and smashes it down, the loud ringing noise of metals hitting each other echoing in the garage. "And this, is the _satwave_. _Power_. Fucking. _Station_."

"Right. Preem," V nods, her fingers digging into her arms, feeling like a complete gonk. She can almost _feel_ Johnny rolling his eyes in her mind.

She clears her throat, ignoring the feeling of embarrassment burning behind her eyes. "So, the satwave power station."

"We need to break into it, overload the systems and get the hell out. And as soon as the AV is in range, we cause an electromagnetic pulse. The onboard electronics should fail outright."

"Meaning what? Engines'll shut down?"

Panam smirks, obviously proud of her plan. " _Everything_ will shut down, engines included. Drive, navigation, communication systems..."

V frowns, turning and once again leaning in with her hands on the table, staring down at the tools. "Okay, got one question."

Panam crosses her arms.

"It's seriously buggin' me. Why are we the wrench? Why is the wrench there at all? I mean, I get the cutter, the clamp and the screwdriver, they're part of the plan but...the wrench...? It doe'n't make sense. Guess it's where we set off the EMP but still," she points at the wrench, "totally unnecessary."

"V."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to strangle you."


End file.
